


you better run, run, run

by bluetint



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Violence, F/F, Freeform, Genderswap, Rule 63, but now there's a sliver of plot attached to it, i honestly don't know what this is, i just wanted to write some fem jjp smut, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Date nights don't always go according to plan.





	you better run, run, run

**Author's Note:**

> listen fam idek what this is my brain just conjured up an image of fem! jinyoung and i just went with it.
> 
> this is one of my old aus that was rotting away in my gdocs which i reworked a bit. this will be a series of loosely connected oneshots set in the same 'verse. 
> 
> written for the moodboard bingo challenge. this is board #24. you can see it [here](https://twitter.com/molladoe/status/1084590619366969345)

“Just because the job pays well, doesn’t mean it’ll always be fun,” was the advice Junho, her trainer, had given her a week into hunter training.

The same words rang in her head as she rounded the corner, wincing as her feet slapped against the rough asphalt, a raging wolf hot on her heels. Well, calling it a wolf was stretching it, she thought as she risked a glance over her shoulder.

The creature chasing her was a gruesome experiment gone wrong. It looked like someone had tried to combine a wolf, vampire and human into one. And they’d succeeded. 

HQ had been up in arms due to an illegal facility experimenting on the homeless. Her team had caught one of the scientists last week. The shrewd old man had been maddeningly uncooperative. 

Until Youngjae had twisted his nipple. With a pair of pliers. He’d sung like a fucking canary then.

Three of the test subjects had escaped. They’d been combing the streets discreetly (the public would go batshit if the news of the horrifying dangerous beings on the loose became known) but so far they'd come up with nothing. 

Until now. 

Jinyoung had been hurrying out of her apartment, cursing because she was running late for her date. 

Only to happen upon the monster terrorizing someone in the alley next to her building.

The knife strapped to her thigh had found its way into the creature's neck. The serrated blade had distracted it long enough for its target, a homeless man from the looks of it, to crawl away. 

Ripping the knife out of its neck with an enraged howl, the man turned his ferocious bloodshot eyes on Jinyoung. They were alight with intent to murder. Vampire fangs elongated, wicked and sharp.

And Jinyoung had ran, training kicking in. 

Minimizing collateral damage was one of the first things cadets learned to do in the field. “Getting civilians out of harm’s way should be your first priority.”

The building where she lived was in the less populated area of town. No one was around at this time of night. There was an abandoned lot a few blocks away and that’s where she intended to take it. 

Of all the days to be faced with a murderous experiment gone wrong it had to be today. Dressed in a short black dress and wedges with no weapons on her person, she might as well be a sitting duck.

She doesn't notice the huge paw coming at her, knocking her off her feet. 

Fuck.

Date night definitely was not going right.

\---

“Nice tatas,” Brian tells her.

Reinforcement had arrived in the form of Brian who chucked an SMG at her without so much as a how do you do. She’d wasted no time putting bullets into the creature, trying to hit the major arteries. 

The front of her dress was pretty much gone. Good thing she'd decided to go with the sports bra instead of the lacy black one last minute. 

Well, it was actually her girlfriend’s bra and maybe it was a tad too snug. She looks down. The tops of her breasts peeked out merrily. 

Yup, it was definitely too snug.

Her attention was diverted, once again, by the monster which was turning out to be one resilient motherfucker. It shook his huge head in annoyance and took another step, wicked claws reaching out.

Jinyoung reloads the gun and takes aim. Fires five rounds in quick succession. The last shot lands right in top of its groin. 

It goes from mildly annoyed to downright furious. Brian moves. Holds the scythe in front of him as he looks for an opening to attack. Jinyoung reloads, backing away. 

It leaps. 

A black Harley Davidson crashes into the creature’s side, the figure jumping off as the vehicle dragged the abomination to the far end of the lot. Jaehee, her girlfriend, landed gracefully next to her.

Black leather jacket that accentuated her broad shoulders. Shoulder-length hair tied back into a ponytail. Crossbow slung over the shoulder as she took it all in. 

She looked fucking amazing.

“Nice outfit,” comments Jaehee, giving her a once-over. 

Jinyoung pouts. “It got ruined.” 

Jaehee wipes a stray speck of blood from Jinyoung's collarbone. "I think you look amazing." 

"Awww.”

And then there’s a loud swish, the sickening screech of someone dying and then they're both covered in blood.

“Whoops,” says Brain, looking abashed as his scythe, also covered in blood, stops glowing.

The rest of her squad arrive just then, Bambi announcing her presence with a screech.

_“Park fucking Jinyoung what in the hell have you done with your dress?”_

Jinyoung sighs, wiping blood off her face. “Next time, we’re staying home for date night.”

“Amen.”

\---

The water was warm. Jaehee’s lips were soft. The air smelled of lavender. Her eyes were drooping and she didn't even realize her mouth was open until Jaehee kissed her.

“Sorry,” mumbled Jinyoung. Her limbs felt like lead, her head heavy from the painkillers. Jaehee shushed her, pouring warm water over her head.

The checkup had revealed bruised ribs, among other injuries. It had hurt to breathe, or even walk. Jinyoung had been stuck with bed rest while the rest of her team was out on the streets looking for the other two creatures.

Jinyoung had wanted to help but Youngjae had threatened to break a bone or two which would result in a longer period of rest. Jackson had backed up his threat. Jaehee had promised to keep her up to date with every step.

So far, their search had revealed nothing. Youngjae had sent them home, promising to call them if something turned up.

So here Jinyoung was, getting wrapped in a fluffy robe and struggling not to fall asleep. There was dinner and promise of _other things_ afterward. She’s resisting the pull of slumber, adamant to stay awake and spend time with her girlfriend.

She nods off but jerks awake again, eyes finding Jaehee’s amused face. 

“Let go,” Jaehee tells her, brushing a wet strand of hair away from her face.

This time when sleep calls to her, she doesn’t resist.

\---

They hit the bed making out like horny teenagers.

Their efforts had been rewarded a week after the attack on Jinyoung. A fisherman down at the quarry had called 911 to report a “nightmarish creature” wreaking havoc. They’d wasted no time getting down there, Jinyoung included, healed and well-rested and driven by vengeance from weeks of forced rest.

Jaehee pulls Jinyoung's bra down and buries her face in them, letting out a happy exhale as she squeezes them both. 

“You need to stop treating my boobs like stress balls,” Jinyoung tells her but she's actually not complaining. They're both aware of how sensitive they really were. Sometimes, when Jaehee was in the mood, she'd play with them until Jinyoung was begging.

Tonight was not one of those nights. Jaehee lowers her mouth to her breast and sucks, tongue swirling around the nub. She circled the areola with the tip of her index finger, made easier by the saliva on it. She squeezed the boob before switching on to the other nipple.

Jinyoung hums blissfully, hand coming to rest on the back of of the other girl’s head. 

Jaehee releases her nipple with a pop, giggling when they lock eyes. “I love your boobs.”

“Oh believe me I can tell.”

“I could stay here all day.”

“Please don’t. There’s other parts of my anatomy that need attention.” Said part of her anatomy is quite eager for attention. Jinyoung pulls out lube from under the pillow and shoves it in Jaehee’s face. “Less talking, more action.”

“Bossy,” huffs Jaehee.

“You love it.”

“Do I ever,” purrs Jaehee and promptly dumps a dollop of cold jelly on her stomach.

\---

The lube, after it had been warmed up graciously by Jaehee’s accommodating hands, created a nice slip and slide motion as they ground against each other. The relentless undulating motion of Jaehee’s hips had her cursing and letting out a variety of other sounds.

“Your face is scrunching up. It’s cute,” Jaehee tells her, sliding back and forth.

Jinyoung’s only response is an unintelligent grunt. Her gut is tightening and she can feel the edges of an orgasm, skirting out of reach.

Suddenly Jaehee is pushing away. Jinyoung makes a sound of protest but then two fingers are sliding in and the heel of Jaehee’s palm is grinding against her wet clit. Hard.

“Oh? Oh!” exclaims Jinyoung, her legs twitching. Jaehee smirks, leaning down to kiss her. Jinyoung tries to kiss back but her head is a mess. Keens against Jaehee’s mouth as the fingers get in deeper and _curl_. She can't focus on anything but the thing Jaehee is doing with her hand because _goddamn._

Just when she's about to start getting closer, Jaehee pulls out. Jinyoung whines and maybe even growls, reaching out to smack the older girl but Jaehee dodges it and pushes her legs apart. “Keep ‘em wide open baby,” and goes to town. 

There's a lot of things Jinyoung loves about her girlfriend. Her deep laugh. That toothy smile. The moles on her eyes. Her broad shoulders. Her passion. Her dedication to the job.The way she fell in love with every cat she saw. The list was endless. 

But the one thing she loved the most was how she ate her out. 

Broad, flat swipes of tongue across her clit. Light touches on her vulva. Exploratory fingers that left no part of her untouched. Kisses and nips across inner thighs. One finger slipped inside. Followed by the second. Worked in and out of her. Switching between maddening slow and furiously fast. Various combinations of each were more than enough to have her writhing from pleasure. 

Also the noises the Jaehee made while doing it were downright obscene and they only served to turn Jinyoung on further.

With one hand Jinyoung played with her nipple as the other ended up in Jaehee’s hair. The other girl had picked up the pace, alternating between licking and sucking and using her fingers. 

Her legs were quivering from the ache of clenching her muscles. _Almost there -_

“Jaehee, I'm - _Jaehee_ , “ she warns.

Jaehee doesn't let up.

Instead, she throws Jinyoung's legs over her own shoulders and grabs her ass. Pulls her closer and starts sucking harder. 

Jinyoung screams as she comes, hand tightening painfully in Jaehee’s hair. 

Jaehee flops down next to her, throwing one arm and leg over Jinyoung who was trying to catch her breath. One hand comes to rest on her tender nipple and Jinyoung bats it away lightly.

“You didn't.” She's referring to Jaehee’s crotch, which is very much hot and wet against her thigh. 

Jaehee, eyes glazed and mouth glistening, smirks. “You can make it up to me in Round Two.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> as always i would like to thank miki, for helping me out <3 
> 
>  
> 
> uhhhhh come find me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hoesides)?


End file.
